SCP-G Recorded form 3: The Bearded Axolotl
Item #: SCP-G-3 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-G-3 is currently contained within inside a large freshwater tank, and fed twice monthly on a diet of earthworms, small pygmy mice, . Interaction between SCP-3950 instances and personnel is otherwise to be kept minimal, to allow the former a proper environment for rest and recuperation. Withdrawal of SCP-G-3 instances for tissue sampling is currently restricted to personnel of Level-3 security clearance or higher. Description: SCP-G-3 designates a subspecies of Mexican salamanders and can transform into a Bearded Dragon but instead of a peach colored scale body, it is red, and in Axolotl form, the pink is red, each approximately 1m in length. It has shown to be more energetic, playful, and active than any regular Bearded Dragon and Axolotl SCP-G-3 has displayed an increased rate of regeneration, approximately 50 times faster than their non-anomalous counterpart. Scar tissue is present throughout its body, particularly centered around the hind legs, head, and gills. Furthermore, SCP-G-3 appears able to survive in open air for a currently indeterminable amount of time. _______________________________________________________________________________________ AUDIO LOG DATE: 10/28/2017 SUBJECT: SCP-Y and Maria Carlos INTERVIEWER: Dr. McLaughlin NOTE: Subject had been in Foundation custody for five days prior to interview. LOG Door opening. Dull scraping sound as Dr. McLaughlin seats himself. MCLAUGHLIN: Mr. Mulligan. I trust you've been kept in good comfort? SCP-Y: Wasn't expecting the Ritz, but it did an alright job. Good food. Not like what you see in the movies. MCLAUGHLIN: Well, this isn't a prison, per se- consider it a- ah, a necessary measure towards your own safety. Safety being something you appear to pay little attention to. Silence. McLaughlin clears his throat. MCLAUGHLIN: The little creature, We'd very much appreciate an explanation. Why do the things you did, rather than- for example- contact the authorities? MARIA CARLOS: Money. Fame, perhaps. What, you want a sob story or something? I did it because God gave me the opportunity to do so. Thumping. Subject apparently hit the table with his fist for emphasis. MARIA CARLOS: I could have gone all the way to Broadway with an act like that. MCLAUGHLIN: I don't doubt it. This is a remarkable creature- you claim to have, ah- (shuffling) 'seen them moving towards the bank, and shot'- in self-defense? :MARIA CARLOS Sounds about right. What of it? Shuffling. MCLAUGHLIN: This is what frightened you? (A pause.) Not to be a cynic, Sean- but this was apparently in broad daylight. And our research has determined your creature to be no quicker than a standard member of their species. Silence. MCLAUGHLIN: Would you like to tell me what really happened? SCP-Y: (Laughing.) Yeah, yeah- you got me. I shot it, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Aimed square at its dopey little melon and pulled the trigger, and it just healed right over. Creaking. MARIA CARLOS: Well, I'd planned on stringing it up on my porch and flogging it off to the highest bidder before- but now, now I had a bloody goldmine on my hands. Ever heard of a flea circus, lad? Little automated thing, round and round it goes, make you believe there were these tiny little bugs living in their own little world. Loved them to bits when I was a boy. MCLAUGHLIN: So? SCP-Y: So, I made my own. With a bit of a twist. See, people love performing animals- but you know what else they love, doctor? They love gore. They love crunchin' bones and spewing blood. They love beheadings. They can't help but look away from their goggleboxes when some poor, dumb *** gets stabbed in broad daylight, or when an old lady gets splattered by a train. So, I fit my product to that demand. I guide my little SCP-G- MCLAUGHLIN: (Interrupting.) You blame- what- an audience, on your actions? Your just doing this to see -G, are you? SCP-Y: Hey!, didn't say that. Nothin' to blame anything on. I did what any bloke worth his salt would do if he stumbled upon a bunch of disposable stuntmen. MCLAUGHLIN: Then what about the ones who don't perform at all? 'Purple' and 'Cream'? SCP-Y: (Laughing.) All for the show, doctor. All for the show. Silence for a few seconds. Papers shuffling. MCLAUGHLIN: Right. I think we're done here. MARIA CARLOS: can i go home now? MCLAUGHLIN: That's not my decision to make. I'll contact my superiors as soon as possible. For now, you'll stay under our custody. LOG